50 Shades of ABC
by theexperiencewhore
Summary: 50 chapters of pure, unadulterated Aubrey/Beca/Chloe smut. Inspired by the 50 Shades of Bechloe series.
1. Chapter 1

The Barden Bellas rushed to the stage as the host announced that they have won the ICCA National Championship. Beca was caught a little bit by surprise as Aubrey hugged her, thanking her for helping the Bellas win the competition. What really surprised the brunette was the fact the she hugged Aubrey back as she told her, "No prob, Bree."

A man approached them as they exited the auditorium. All eyes fell immediately on this man as he tapped Aubrey's shoulder.

"Dad! I didn't know you'll be here." Aubrey exclaimed, obviously just as surprised as they were.

They all fell silent as they watched this once in a blue moon moment. This was him. Aubrey's dad was standing right there in front of them. The man whom Aubrey quotes lines from religiously. They really don't know if they should feel honored or terrified at this moment.

"Great performance out there. You really made me proud." Mr. Posen said to her daughter.

"Really?" Aubrey's face lit up with her father's compliment.

"Yes. I would love to treat you guys for dinner, but I have a meeting in an hour. I hope you understand." Aubrey's dad said apologetically.

"It's okay, dad. You coming here to watch us perform is enough." Aubrey returned. "I'll see you on graduation then." Aubrey added as she hugged her dad.

After their hug, Aubrey's father reached for her wallet in his back pocket, and gave Aubrey a platinum card. "Here. Take this. Enjoy the night. Rent a limo. It's all on me."

This time, it was the Bellas' faces that lighten up. They don't wanna take advantage of Aubrey's father or something, but having a very generous sponsor for their victory party won't be bad either.

Silence fell on Aubrey. She did not know what to say.

"Dad, I... Can't." She said while fidgeting with her fingers out of nerves.

"Take it. It's the least I can do." Her dad insisted.

"Aubrey," Fat Amy insisted.

"Ouch!" The Aussie quickly added as numerous Bellas elbowed her sides. "I mean, what?"

Aubrey looked at her teammates then back to her father.

"Okay," was all the blonde can say after she got a glimpse of those puppy dog eyes that her team mates gave her.

She took the card from her dad and hugged him for the last time.

Chloe called the limo service right after Aubrey's dad left. They all have changed their attire for a more suitable clothes fit for partying. Thirty minutes later, a limo was waiting for them outside Lincoln Center. They all got in and proceeded to a club in the city.

By the end of the night nobody was sober.

Since the limo was rented for an unlimited time, Aubrey insisted on taking everyone home, leaving just her, Beca, and Chloe in the Limo.

Apparently, they were the only ones who decided to rent a hotel room so they can explore New York City longer.

As the limo headed back to their hotel, Aubrey went near the driver's window.

"How long until we get back?"

"About three to four hours, Ms. Posen." The driver responded.

"Is this window soundproof when held up?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes, Ms. Posen."

"Okay. Roll it up."

The driver obeyed.

She settled back into the right corner seat beside Beca as Chloe moved into the seat on Beca's left. Chloe held Beca's hands as they sat in silence.

Aubrey was the first one to speak.

"The driver said that it will be three to four hours 'till we get back." Aubrey spoke to Chloe. "Wanna make Beca feel awesome as we thank her for all the things she did to help us win the championships?"

"Sure! What are you suggesting?" Chloe eagerly replied to the other senior.

"Uh, ladies, I'm here. And I have no idea what you're talking about. Are we gonna eat again? Can we just eat tomorrow?" Beca butted in as she looked from back and forth between the two, with a bit of confusion in her face.

"What Aubrey meant to say was..." Chloe trailed off as she slowly brought Beca's hand up under the hem of her blue pary dress and placed it between her thighs.

"Oh, r-really?" Beca responded in disbelief trying to disguise her disbelief with a cocky smirk.

"Yes really." Aubrey said as she licked the shell of the younger woman's ear while she slowly caressed the brunette's privates between the younger Bella's pants.

Aubrey smiled as she felt Beca's appendage slowly made a bulge against her hands. The DJ's situation was no longer a secret, at least for the two Bella captains, ever since Chloe invaded Beca's privacy on the shower at the beginning of the school year.

"Go on. Touch it." Chloe encouraged Beca as she settled the brunette's hands above her cunt. "Play with it." She added further.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, duh." said the redhead said with a smirk.

The redhead then proceeded by gently biting and sucking the brunette's neck.

"Okay," the brunette responded excitedly.

She proceeded to remove the redhead's red laced thong and threw them onto the other side of the limo.

Beca felt Aubrey unbutton her jeans and quickly stopped the blonde's actions.

"Aubrey, stop. I... can't. I'll just create a mess. Just let me make the both of you feel awesome instead."

"No. This night is for you, Beca." Aubrey insisted with a look of determination.

"Well, you could always swallow if you want, Bree." suggested Chloe with lust filled eyes.

Beca exclaimed shooing down the idea. "Aubrey you don't have to do that. Just let me-"

"No it's ok, Beca." Aubrey said cutting her off. "As my dad always says, "Go big or go home."

"Are you sure about this, Bree?"

The blonde just moved to her knees between Beca's legs raising an eyebrow as she tugged at the jeans in response. The DJ lifted her hips to help slid them farther down. Aubrey reached for Beca's cock through the slit in front of the younger Bella's Star Wars boxers.

Aubrey saw that there was some of Beca's essence dripping from the tip of the brunette's rod. She gathered some of it on her hand and used it as lube as she started pumping up and down on the DJ's cock. After a few more thrusts, the blonde lowered her lips onto the brunette's appendage.

"FFFFUCK!" Beca exclaimed as she was enveloped by the wetness that was Aubrey Posen's mouth.

She twisted her body slightly to the left so she could use her right hand on Chloe's cunt. The redhead wrapped an arm around Beca's neck and turned towards the brunette allowing her hand better access as her legs fell open a little bit more.

As Aubrey sucked her out hard, Beca dipped a finger all the way inside Chloe before pulling back and running the digit up along the senior's folds spreading the wetness up to her clit. Chloe arched her back pressing against the smaller girl shuddering at the sensation.

"Jesus christ Aubrey!" Beca gasped as the blonde squeezed her balls increasing her pleasure.

At the blonde's actions Beca had unceremoniously shoved three fingers into the redhead and rubbed hard against a sensitive spot.

"Holy fuck Beca! Don't stop." Chloe panted as she felt the brunette quickened her pace.

Chloe's hands immediately clenched into fists as she held back her orgasm.

The thought of Aubrey sucking off the DJ as she was being finger fucked by said girl turned the red head on even more. She leaned in close and panted against Beca's ear and licked the shell of it before speaking her voice husky with lust.

"Come for me, Beca. Come with me."

"Fucking shit, Chloe. YES!" Beca screamed as the felt Aubrey suck harder on her cock.

Beca unconsciously bucked her hips to meet Aubrey's mouth while pumping in and out as hard as she can against the redhead's center.

Aubrey felt Beca's warm come shoot through the back of her throat. She heard Chloe panted Beca's name a few seconds later as the redhead grind on the brunette's hands. The two were clearly having one of the best orgasms they ever had. Beca slowed her finger's movements as she felt the redhead's body loose. The blonde withdrawn her mouth from the brunette's cock the moment she felt that she had swallowed all of the brunette's essence.

Before the Bella's captain returned from her previous spot on the brunette's right hand side, the DJ spoke.

"Open your mouth." Beca commanded.

She pushed the fingers she used on Chloe inside the blonde's mouth letting the Bella's captain lick and suck them clean one finger at a time. Her dick slowly hardened again with every flick of that dexterous tongue. When Beca finally caught her breath she leaned forward the nipped on Aubrey's earlobe

When Beca finally caught her breath, she leaned in to Aubrey's ear.

"You haven't come yet." The brunette stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No. Don't worry. It's your satisfaction that matters." Aubrey sweetly informed the brunette with a smile.

"Is that so? What if I tell you that it would be very be my satisfaction if I could fuck you right now until you beg me to stop?"

"Oh, really?" the blonde said with a challenging tone.

"Floor. On your knees and hands. Take off your thong, then lower your top enough to expose your breasts." The brunette commanded.

"The floor? What?! NO!" The blonde protested.

"You just dropped to your knees and sucked me off so get on your hands and knees now." The brunette commanded.

Aubrey could not deny the fact that this side of Beca thrilled her on to no end. She removed her black laced thong and lowered the top part of the dress exposing her breasts. She moved down and placed her hands on the floor, complying to the position the brunette had suggested.

Beca slid off the seat and knelt behind the blonde rocking her hips against her ass pushing her dick through Aubrey's soaked folds a couple of times before pushing all the way inside.

"You don't get to come until I say so, got it?" Beca demanded as she let herself and the blonde settle on their new position.

"You may have helped us win the ICCAs, Mitchell, but you're not the boss of me!" Aubrey shot back, not willing to give the brunette the satisfaction of having full control over the situation.

"You'll do as I say or I'm withholding whatever it is I plan to make you come in more ways than one." Beca threatened.

"Fine. I won't come until you say so."

"And also, I forbid you to make any noise as I fuck you. Are we clear?"

"Oh my god! You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Beca started to pull out from the blonde but was quickly stopped as the senior Bella spoke again.

"Fine! Fine!" The blonde completely submitted to the brunette's demands. "Now fuck me!"

That was all Beca needed to hear. She started to move her hips slowly in and out of the blonde. She increased her pace as she noticed the blonde arched her back in pleasure.

Aubrey dug her fingers into the carpet and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she did her best to follow the brunette's instructions. Beca felt the blonde's walls tighten around her dick and knew she was close to coming. With a smirk she stopped thrusting completely making sure her dick was just barely brushing against the older woman's entrance. Aubrey's shoulders fell in frustration as she looked back and glared at the DJ.

"On your back. Spread your legs." Beca commanded.

Aubrey looked at Beca with threat in her eyes. She may not be able to speak right now if she wanted the brunette to give her what she was longing for, but she surely can give Beca those Kimmy Jin patented death glares but she obeyed.

Nevertheless, the blonde obeyed.

Beca leaned back against their seat while Aubrey did as she was told and noticed that Chloe was touching herself her gaze fixed on the brunette and blonde. Beca reached back and pulled Chloe into a bruising kiss only to pull away a few seconds later when she felt that the blonde had successfully adjusted to the new position she demanded.

Beca smirked as she lowered herself again to continue what she has planned. The DJ slowly crawled up in between the blonde's gorgeous legs, stopping for only a few moments only to lick the blonde's cunt from entrance up to the throbbing clit that was begging to be touched.

Beca was determined to have her way with the blonde. She continued up her body only stopping for a moment to suck and bite lightly at the breasts presented before her. Finally she settled between Aubrey's hips, hovering above the blonde, using her left hand to support her weight.

When she was sheathed all the way inside she kissed her hard thrusting her tongue into Aubrey's mouth. After a moment she pulled back just enough to keep her lips ghosting against the blonde's as she spoke.

"I want you to be as loud as you can when you come. Scream my name. Let the whole world know whose fucking you right now. Clear?"

Aubrey would have been amused by how cocky the brunette had become. Her walls clenched down around the cock inside her as she mustered a breathless yes.

Beca started thrusting in and out of the blond frantically. She was painfully hard now.

"FFFUCK! HARDER BECA!" Aubrey said in between breaths as she felt pleasure building inside her again.

Beca did just that. Harder and faster and rougher.

Beca did just that as she gripped Aubrey's hips and tilted them slightly going deeper. The two turned slightly when Chloe's loud moans reached their ears. The red head had three fingers knuckle deep inside herself as her other hand rubbed her clit frantically. The redhead had been touching herself while watching them fuck.

That was all they needed. Beca felt Aubrey's walls tighten around her cock locking her in place as she screamed the DJ's name at the top of her lungs. The visual of Chloe coming as Aubrey came on her cock sent her over the edge.

Aubrey felt Beca's warm cum shoot inside her for the second time tonight.

The brunette summoned all her strength to help her and the blonde ride their orgasms together. Beca was true to her word, even though she had her fair share of this mind blowing fucking, she never did stop her ministrations until the blonde begged her so.

"Beca," the blonde said in between breaths.

"What?" The brunette asked still thrusting into the blonde.

"You... need to... urgh... stop... before... I die!" Aubrey pleaded.

"What was that?" Beca teased.

"STOP, BECA! MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST! I BEG YOU!"

That was all Beca needed to hear before she slowly pulled out looking down at Aubrey. They allowed a secret smile pass between them before composing themselves and sliding back into their seats.

They settled back to their previous seating position after they have tried their best to make themselves decent again.

"Thank you both." Beca said as she looked from Chloe to Aubrey. " I love you awesome nerds!" She added.

"The pleasure was all ours, Beca." the redhead responded.

Beca laid her head on top of Aubrey's shoulder. The blonde took it as a clue as she settled hers on top of the brunette's. Chloe also did the same and settled her head on the brunette's shoulders, as she intertwined hers and Beca's fingers.

They let sleep and exhaustion took over them for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Aubrey and Chloe convinced Beca to do the solo for their ICCA finals._

_Note: I would like to thank DCG-Charlie for beta reading this._

* * *

"You CAN do solos!" a voice exclaimed emphasizing on the "can."

A very wet and very naked Beca jumped whirling around to see a very naked Chloe Beale standing in her shower with her.

"DUDE!" The DJ yelled as she desperately tried to cover her junk with her lufa, but miserably failed.

"Do that on the ICCA National Finals and we'll sure win!" Chloe assured Beca with a very convincing nod. It almost made Beca agree to do the part right then and there but the DJ kicked herself back into reality. The tiny girl tried to scowl at the red head as she did her best to cover herself with the shower curtain.

"That's never going to happen Chloe. Get out!" The DJ said. The irritation in her voice could be heard clearly.

"What were you singing anyways?" The redhead inquired while she placed her hands on her own hips.

"Don't You Forget About Me,"

Chloe raise an eyebrow almost in a mocking manner.

"From The Breakfast Club?" The DJ retorted.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not going to sing solo and there's nothing you can really do to convince me otherwise." The DJ added, very determined on keeping her stand about the matter.

"Very well, challenge accepted!" The redhead said cockily.

"Excuse me?" Beca replied, confusion clearly consuming her features.

"Come to our room after your shower and don't bother changing into decent clothes. It would be easier if you're just in your bathrobe." Chloe stated nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious option.

Beca fidgeted from foot to foot before responding.

"Okay, fine! But only to prove that there is nothing that you can really do to convince me." She spouted out defensively.

"Oh honey, we'll see about that." Chloe said with the look of victory in her eyes.

The redhead knew that she had already won the argument the moment she got Beca to agree into going back to their room after the brunette had her shower.

Beca had no idea what she just got herself into.

Half an hour later, Beca stood outside Chloe's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"It's open."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to let herself in.

She moved towards Chloe's room (trying not to kick the furniture on her way there.) When she opened the door the first thing she noticed what that the lights were off and lightly scented candles replaced them. The second thing...

"Aubrey?" She called to the blonde sitting on a chair facing Chloe's bed with her back facing the door.

All the Bella's captain did was to look over her shoulder to meet Beca's gaze.

"I didn't know you'll be here." Beca started scanning the room for the redheaded girl whom invited her.

"Where's Chlo- Hey!" Beca almost jumped as she felt someone grabbed both of her hands.

That someone then bound both of her wrists together behind her back with a piece of cloth that felt a lot like silk.

"I'm here, Beca. Don't worry. Just relax." Chloe told the younger Bella.

She ushered Beca closer to where Aubrey was sitting. The brunette glanced at the blonde trying to gage what was going on but got no response.

"I… Uh… Okay… But why is Aubrey here?" The DJ inquired as Chloe pulled Beca against the front of her body and turned them both to fully face the blonde.

Beca internally gasped as she now had a full view of what the blonde was wearing. The Bella's captain was in white lingerie that has spaghetti straps. The neckline dipped down exposing all the smooth skin of the blonde's cleavage. The air left Beca's lungs as she realized that the lingerie was see-through and allowed her a generous view of the blonde's perky chest, toned abdominal and the flare of curvaceous hips. Beca almost groaned in disappointment when she saw that the undergarment continued on with a thicker piece of cloth which deprived Beca the view of the blonde's pussy.

"It's really simple Beca." Aubrey said her tone on the seductive side. "Chloe's the muscle and I'm the brains." The smirk that was on her lips showed a little bit of those pearly white teeth.

"O-Okay?" Beca said, confused.

"We're here to convince you to have the solo, Beca." The blonde said as a matter of fact-ly as she gracefully rose from the chair and stood behind the women.

The brunette then felt Chloe urged her down to sit on the mono-block. The moment she settled in, she realized that Chloe started to tie her to the armless chair by her hips and shoulders.

"Oh my god! What are you doing? You can't do this to me! The campus doesn't allow organization hazing!" Beca exclaimed in disbelief as she tried to pul' her hand out of the binding.

"No, we're going to have you beg us to let you have a solo." The blonde said looking at the brunette up and down before turning to the red head.

"Go get ready, Chlo." The blonde suggested to the redhead.

Beca gulped. She hadn't noticed that Chloe was wearing more than both Aubrey and herself had combined. For christ's sake she was only in her fucking bathrobe!

The DJ watched as Chloe walked out from her own room her eyes dropping to those enchanting hips. Beca licked her lips before forcing herself to focus.

"Where she's goi-" The brunette cut herself off as she returned her gaze to Aubrey.

In the blonde's right hand was a purple dildo vibrator. Beca felt goose bumps prickle across her arms and legs as her thighs clenched together.

"Oh."

The single syllable, though whispered, was heard clearly in the silent room. Beca's gaze traveled slowly from the vibrator to the busty chest of the blonde down over her lick able abs, to mile long toned legs and back up again. The air caught in her throat as their eyes locked. Lust filled blues were held captivated by lustful and determined green eyes.

"You really left us with no choice but this, Beca." The blonde spoke as she stepped closer to the younger woman holding her gaze.

Aubrey stood close to the brunette so the younger woman can have a full view of her glorious body then slowly parted her legs away to the side. Beca's gaze was now transfixed to the vibrator on Aubrey's hand. She squirmed in anticipation as she watched Aubrey slowly push the toy inside her own entrance. The blonde let out an audible moan of pleasure. Hearing Aubrey took Beca's breath away and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

The young Bella felt her mouth go dry and her breathing become labored as the older woman started to pump the dildo in and out of her own cunt slowly. Aubrey noticed how invested Beca has become in watching her. She suddenly stopped all of her hand's movement to be rewarded with Beca's grunt of frustration. She pulled the dildo out slowly letting out a breathless moan.

"I don't want you to feel as if this is pure torture, Beca. So here," she raised the dildo near Beca's face. The toy was still glistening with Aubrey's essence. "I could let you lick this clean of it if you stick out your tongue."

Beca hesitated. Did she really want to go that far? Sure, she has fantasized about having her way with Chloe and even with Aubrey several times. In fact, the brunette's hand was often inside her pants every time the thought of doing sexual things to the two senior Bellas crossed her mind. But never in her wildest imagination did she thought that she could actually do this with the two ladies. That it will be this… what's the word… _hard core_.

Aubrey grew impatient of Beca's indecisiveness. Just when she's about to pull back the dildo, the brunette spoke.

"Wait."

The DJ looked into Aubrey's eyes and locked gazed with the blonde. She slowly opened her mouth letting the curiosity and lust consume her. The blonde smirked at the fact that Beca finally becoming submissive.

"That's more like it." Aubrey said moving closer to the brunette.

Aubrey held the dildo just out of reach of Beca's mouth forcing her to lean as far as posible forward until it came in contact with the younger woman's tongue. Beca moved her head slightly up and down to lap up every drop of Aubrey's essence on the sex toy. She looked up into those dark lust filled green eyes and slowly lowered her mouth over the tip and sucked.

Beca's attention was slowly diverted from the blonde's green orbs and down to the senior's left hand. The blonde had started to caress herself in a teasing mannor. Starting from the insides of her thighs, the senior Bella continued to drag her hand up on the sides of her cunt, dragging the thicker piece of the blonde's lingerie to the side on the process.

Beca's eyes widened at the view that was presented to her. The teasing smirk on the blonde's lips caused the brunette to clench her thighs together.

"I'm the one who invited her here, and you started without me?" A very naked Chloe whined as she entered her room once again.

When she heard Chloe's return, Beca's body (jerked and she looked over at her) but did not stop licking and sucking the sex toy dry. The blonde on the other hand still continued to touch herself slowly lifting hand up to grope her own breasts.

"I was really horny, Chlo." The blonde replied with a sheepish grin to justify her actions.

Chloe sat on her bed and motioned for the blonde to come closer with one finger.

"Come on Bree. We still have a show to present." The redhead said as she started to slide her hands over her taut abdominals to her breasts.

"Wait a sec." Aubrey said as she moved her left hand from caressing her body.

She looked down at DJ and pulled the didlo away from her mouth. Beca whined at the lost of contact and struggled against the binds to move closer.

"Open your legs." The blonde commanded the brunette as she unknot Beca's robe and push it aside to expose the brunette's naked half.

Beca could not believe what was happening to her at the moment until she felt Aubrey's hands spread her legs apart. The blonde then teased her fingers up Beca's inner thigh then dragged two fingers through the brunette's folds to acquire some of the DJ's juices. She then unceremoniously shoved the dildo all the way inside the younger woman's center. The feel of being completely full almost had Beca thrown over the edge at that very moment.

Aubrey turned and walked to Chloe's bed slowly licking Beca's essence off of one finger on the process. When she reached Chloe she straddled the redhead's hips and held up her fingers. Chloe opened her mouth and leaned forward and took the other finger with Beca's essence on it between lower lip.

"Hmmm, she tastes good Bree." Was all Chloe could say as she lapped up the blonde's digit clean.

"Turn it on. Set it to low." Beca heard Aubrey whispered to Chloe.

Before Beca could open her mouth to ask what they were talking about she heard the dildo inside her vibrate to life. Beca's back arched her back as she tossed her head back against the chair.

"HHHOLY FFFUCK!"

Aubrey and Chloe just smirked at each other the moment they listened to Beca let out a string of profanities. The two then proceeded into making out heavily as Beca twisted and writhed against the binds. Chloe turned and placed the remote down on the bed as the blonde bit and sucked on her neck.

Aubrey smirked against Chloe's skin and rocked her hips onto the red head's. Chloe slid her hands to the blonde's butt cheeks massaging, groping and slapping it to encourage the blonde to go on.

Watching them together and the vibrations between her thighs finally became too much as it pushed Beca over the edge. The DJ's moans sounded loud and clear. She was just able to make out Chloe's smirk against Aubrey's lips. The blonde on the other hand raised one hand back to the brunette gesturing "one". Beca's breathing slowly evened out as she came down from her high.

Aubrey had known that the brunette could possibably get use to the vibrations of the dildo by now. She then urged Chloe to set the dildo's vibrations one notch higher with a slightly tap to her side. Chloe reached for the remote near her hips and complied with the blonde's request.

The brunette hissed at the sudden increase in the dildo's vibrating velocity. The sudden change also caused her to throw her head back again closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back her second orgasm. She could faintly hear the blonde chuckle.

"Take the solo Beca."

"I still won't solo!" The DJ retorted in between pants.

She could hear the slight sound of them shifting over her ragged breaths. When she was finally able to pull her head back up and open her eyes she nearly came at the site of the two in their new position. Chloe was on her back while Aubrey was on top of her straddling the red head's face. Aubrey flash a teasing smirk then spread the redhead's legs just to bury her face on the redhead's cunt.

"HOLY SHIT!" The DJ internally screamed as her eyes widened with want and lust as she realized that the two Bella captains were eating each other out.

Sweat started to become visible at the DJ's forehead. She tugged on the silk trying to get free but it's too tight. After a few efforts here and there to break free the brunette surrendered. She decided to cross her legs one above the other to add more pressure to the pulsating toy inside her. The next thing Beca knew Aubrey lifted herself up using her arms to support her weight. The blonde's back arched as far as it could go. Her eye brows furrowing as her mouth was dropped open forming an "o" as the blonde struggled to catch air.

Beca realized that the blonde was coming. The DJ watched Aubrey grind her hips down to the other Bella's face until her concentration was broken as she felt her orgasm explode.

"Oh fuck fuck FUCK!" Beca screamed as she twisted against the binding around her wrists, shoulders and hips.

The second orgasm ripped through her harder than the first as she tried to pant for air.

Beca felt her body slowly getting use to the intensity of the dildo's vibration inside her cunt allowing her to come down from her high. Beca lifted her head up from where it had been resting on the chair's back. She moaned in relief as she watched Aubrey retreated from resting on top of Chloe but groaned in defeat soon after seeing the blonde was now resuming on eating the other woman out. The Bella's captain moved in between Chloe's legs and let them hang over blonde's shoulders.

Beca noticed Chloe's fingers were doing the peace sign as Aubrey continues to eat her out. A smirk from the red head and a moment later she realized that the she might mean "two" instead of "peace".

"Bitch," Beca whispered to herself.

She focused on Chloe's face and how her neck was stretched back as far as it could go. Moans slowly escaped the red head as Aubrey sucked and licked loudly. Chloe's hips rocked up into the blonde's face trying to get closer.

Aubrey must be really good at it. Beca thought to herself as she watched the senior Bellas.

"Bec... oh... Beca!"

The young DJ shuddered hearing the redhead call her name in a moan like manner. The red head looked at her. Those crimson locks spread out behind her on the bed.

"Ye... Yeah?" Beca responded in between pants.

The sight was almost too hot to bare. How could two people be so irrisistably sexy at the same time?

"Are you close?" Chloe asked through laboring breaths.

Beca moaned at the husky drawl in Chloe's voice. "Yes."

"Would you come with me?" Chloe inquired with a mixed tone of demand and persuasion.

It took a while for Beca to respond before teasing a sharp, "Never."

That was the biggest mistake Beca had ever made for the entirety of her sexual life. Chloe slid her hand over the sheets and pressed the highest vibration option on the remote control. The brunette was not pushed or thrown over the edge of her climax. Instead she was dragged to her third and the most mind blowing orgasm she did not even think could be possible. Her body trembled as she opened and closed her hands frantically trying to grasp something. Her feet slammed wildly against the floor as she tried to ride her orgasm by herself.

It was pure euphoria.

She tried to sit straight up as she ground her hips into the seat to add more pressure to the anxiously vibrating piece of silicon inside her. Beca had already cum hard twice before and was frightened that she would never be able to recover from her high alone this time. She was right.

She never came down to her third climax. It only continued from one orgasm to another.

"Urgh… S-STOP… C-CHLOE… P-PLEASE" Beca pleaded knowing her body could not take it anymore.

The two senior Bellas had finished fucking each other and settled into watching Beca come. Aubrey laid on her side resting her head on her right hand as her left traced along Chloe's stomach. Chloe was watching with facination as Beca rocked her hips against the chair again. Aubrey took some pity on the younger Bella and spoke.

"You know very well how to end this Beca."

That little bitch! I knew it that this was her plan all along. Beca thought to herself as another wave a pleasure fired up along her spine.

"F-Fine… Fine… I'll do my solo." Beca said.

Nothing happened. The two Bella captain only looked at her with their eye brows raised and a coy smile on their lips.

"URGH! Fine! I BEG you to give me a solo!" Beca elaborated in between pants and a groan of fustration.

The dildo's vibrations gradually slow down to a halt allowing Beca to finally pull air into her staved lungs. Aubrey pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek and rose from the bed.

"Three." Chloe said with an overly enthusiastic smirk running through her face.

The Bella captain went over to the DJ. Aubrey pulled the toy out of Beca's pussy slowly as the brunette winced and shuddered as her body rocked with aftershocks of her orgasm. She then passed it to Chloe so that the redhead can lick it clean. Aubrey turned and pushed Beca's legs apart so she can have better access of the younger girl's cunt. She lapped at the remaining juices trying to get all that was left. Beca just felt her cunt twitch at the contact.

"Stop, Bree, at least not now please. I think I'm going to die the next time you make me come." The brunette said jokingly.

Aubrey gave Beca a genuine smile then walked around to the back of Beca's chair to remove all of the brunette's restraints. She helped the brunette travel from the chair to the king sized bed. They positioned themselves so that Beca could lay between the two senior Bella. They laid there in silence for awhile before Aubrey spoke quietly.

"See Beca this is what you get when you insisted on not doing your solo. Now imagine what you would get if we won the ICCA's because of you." The blonde offered gently pressing a row of kisses to the DJ's upper arm.

Beca hummed in response as the exhaustion was clearly shown taking over her body. She tried to speak only to have Aubrey press a finger lightlly against her lips.

"Rest. You'll going to need your strength for tomorrow." Aubrey lovingly said to Beca.

"Oh my god! Are we gonna do this again tomorrow? Because I don't think that I already have fully recovered by that time." Beca exclaimed her eyes snapping open almost convincingly terrified.

"No, silly. We're gonna start rehearsing your solo tomorrow. You begged us to give you a solo remember?" Chloe teased with enthusiasm as she curled up around Beca's side her hand soothingly running over the DJ's ribs.

"Oh shit." Was all Beca could manage to say in realization.

Beca scooted over to Aubrey's chest while Chloe wrapped her arms on the brunette's waist. They stayed like that for a while until they all fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:** From these anon prompts: "__Can you do a 50 shades of ABC where Chloe (or Aubrey) is on her knees, Beca behind her fucking her ass and Aubrey under her eating her out" __a__nd "50 Shades of ABC - Chloe gets jealous and becomes protective and possessive of Aubrey and Beca which they find extremely hot."_

___**Note:** Thank you so much dcgcharlie for everything you have done to make this fic as arousing as possible._

* * *

Chloe Beale was not used to feeling left out. For fuck's sake she was probably the bubbliest and most approachable person one would ever meet for the entirety of their whole existence. It was completely impossible to ignore her beauty. So then why did she feel so extremely alone right now despite of having two of the most loving and caring people in the whole world as her girlfriends?

She was so not used into not having Aubrey around 24/7. They have been roommates and best friends for almost five years now but recently the blonde had been really busy with her academic responsibilities. She only got to see her blonde girlfriend at every rehearsal but she almost never really got the chance to hang out with the Bella's captain even then. Aubrey forced the other Bellas to only focus on their rehearsals because the ICCA championships were coming up and they needed to win. Although Beca was there too, she couldn't hang out with her either because Aubrey and the younger Bella always had to talk about their new set list before, during and after rehearsals.

It really did not really help either when Beca kissed Jesse after their ICCA performance. Although Chloe knew that the brunette only did that to win a bet against Bumper having to see it live in action still send a pang of pain through Chloe's gut.

From then on, Chloe became overly possessive of her two girlfriends. On one occasion, she caught Luke checking out Aubrey's ass one time when they picked up Beca from her shift at the radio station. She gave her Kimmy Jin's patented death glare as a warning.

Another incident that allowed Chloe to demonstrate her protectiveness of her girlfriends was after the ICCA championships when she saw Jesse trying to hit on Beca. She almost ran to where they were sitting on the grass and yelled "Fuck off Jesse! Baca's mine!"

After that incident Chloe was taken aback on how aggressive she had become when it came to marking her territory. Fortunately, the redhead's actions didn't go unnoticed by her two girlfriends. The blonde and the brunette carefully hatched a plan to make it up royally to their redheaded girlfriend. Since the two knew that Chloe was a sucker for public sex, they both agreed upon doing their scheme after the next Bella's rehearsals for the Sigma Beta Theta's party with some restraint.

Their rehearsals started at eight and before they could even get started Aubrey saw to it to let the rest of the Bellas leave early so they could proceed with what they had planned for Chloe.

"Alright all of you just get out. We're not going to get anywhere tonight with all of you thinking about the party." Aubrey snapped as she handed over the print outs to the other Bellas trying to stay in character.

"Chloe, could you stay for a moment?" The blonde caught the redhead's attention before the Bella co-captain could even grab her bag to leave the practice hall.

"What? I thought only you and Beca could talk about the set list?" Chloe sharply shot back to the blonde, anger and irritation obvious on the redhead's tone.

Suddenly, all the lights inside the practice hall went out with one loud click living only the glow of the Bella initiation candles to lighten the hall. She only thought that the candles were lit earlier, even in full house lighting, to prevent flies from entering the hall. She never thought that the candles were strategically placed so that they kind of formed a semi-circle around the long forgotten mirror prop which leaned back at one of the hall's wall.

"We're not here to talk about the set list, Chlo." Beca said out of nowhere appearing from one of the shadows before approaching the two Bella captains.

"Wait, what?" The redhead replied in confusion.

Her gaze travelled back and forth from the brunette to the blonde. Aubrey gracefully travelled around to Chloe's back her fingers skimming lightly against the red head's forearm and shoulder.

"It has come to our attention that we made you feel neglected for the past few days." Aubrey whispered pulling a heart pendant out of her pocket before lifting it to Chloe's neck.

"Uh, what's this?" Chloe asked in puzzlement as Aubrey latched it around her throat.

"Open it." Beca said urging the redhead to see the pendant's insides.

Chloe (ooked between the two curiously to only get a loving smile from both of them. Opening the pendant she saw a picture of the three of them. Chloe and Aubrey's face where close to each other while Beca's head was below in between the two. The brunette was sporting a very cute grumpy look while Aubrey and she smiled brightly. Chloe remembered when this photo was taken at Beca's first time to Disney Land since the brunette had never visited the said amusement park because the mascots "creeped the shit out of her and her bad ass reputation would be ruined."

All of Chloe's irritation and anger quickly evaporated as her features softened the moment her eyes landed on the photo.

"You guys, you don't need to do this." Chloe said looking up at the both of them.

"No, Chlo. We WANT to do this." Aubrey said emphasizing on the "want."

The blonde stepped around Chloe moving to the brunette and stood side by side in front of the red head.

"Now, are you ready for the second part of your surprise?" Beca questioned the redhead with innocence in her tone.

"There's more?" Chloe's eyes widened the moment her ears were informed that there's something more in store for her.

Aubrey and Beca both just smiled warmly as a response to Chloe. They gestured for Chloe to sit on the chair that was placed behind the redhead.

Beca and Aubrey turned and faced each other locking gray blue orbs with green ones. Aubrey started to tug her shirt up slowly letting the material caress across her skin before completely removing the offending article from her body and tossing it to Chloe's feet leaving only a lacy blue bra behind. The moment Aubrey's shirt touched Chloe's feet Beca began to unbutton her gray flannel shirt following the blonde's earlier action before tossing the shirt to Chloe's feet as well. With her gaze still locked with the brunette's, the blonde proceeded to unzip her skirt. She shimmied out of the blue material before tossing it towards the redhead. Beca did the same after unbuttoning her pants and stepped out of it.

Chloe realized that Beca and Aubrey were having a fucking strip out contest in front of her. After a brief moment she realized that the two wore matching underwear as both women turned back to face her. Both were now looking straight into her cerulean orbs as they removed their bras by the front clasps at the same time. Dragging their bras down their arms almost exactly at the same time both women held the redhead's gaze as they did so.

Chloe felt wetness pool between her legs the moment both of the women's ample breasts were revealed to her. Added to the fact that they were about to have threesome at a public place all of these things were turning Chloe on to no end.

Clenching her thighs together she suddenly felt as if her clothes were too tight for her body. Standing for a moment to strip them off as quickly as she could she took a second before going back to sitting comfortably on the chair.

"I want to see you make out heavily now." Chloe commanded her lust taking over.

Aubrey and Beca smirked slightly then turned to face each other again kissing vigorously and caressing every inch of skin they can reach while tugging on each other's hair on the process.

Chloe could no longer control herself as let her hands slithered down to just above her cunt. Her fingers found her clit immediately then started to flick her own sensitive bundle of nerve slowly. The two women paused noticing that Chloe has started to touch herself.

"That is so not in the plan." Beca said as her gaze was transfixed on the redhead's current actions.

"Focus Beca." Aubrey pulled her girlfriend back to reality

"Right!" It was all Beca could manage as she completely pulled out from hers and Aubrey's make out session.

She walked over to the red head and swatted Chloe's hands away from the redhead's cunt.

"That's our job." Beca informed the redhead as-a-matter-of-factly.

She urged Chloe to stand from the chair pulling the redhead slightly by the hand she had been previously using on to herself. Beca licked Chloe's fingers clean nibbling slightly on the pad of each finger. The brunette then guided the redhead towards in front of the mirror prop. Chloe saw that Aubrey was now lying on her back on what looked like a comforter with several pillows used to elevate the blonde's head from the ground. She was about the settle herself into straddling the blonde when the brunette spoke.

"No, Chlo. 69 but on your knees and hands." Beca informed Chloe as the brunette helped the redhead to settle into the suggested position.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the younger woman but shifted to straddle the blonde face. Her face, on the other hand, was directly above the blonde's cunt. Which was very much being covered by the blonde's blue laced panties.

"This has to go." Chloe pointed out as she pulled the blonde's underwear down the Bella captain's mile long legs before tossing the article somewhere on the ground. Aubrey's cunt was now available for the redhead's viewing pleasure.

Just as when Chloe was about to lower her mouth down to the blonde's cunt, Beca's voice stopped her.

"No, Chlo, you don't get to do that. You only get to receive pleasure, not give one. Is that clear?" Beca said as calmly as she can.

"One more thing…" Beca added then trailed off.

Chloe looked in the mirror to meet Beca's eyes urging the brunette to continue.

"Keep your hands to the ground. If you move them without us saying so, we'll withhold everything." Beca added with a mischievous grin.

Chloe gulped then nodded.

"Aubrey." Beca called to their girlfriend.

The blonde only nodded in affirmation before she heavily dragged her tongue from Chloe's throbbing clit to the redhead's dripping entrance. Chloe let out a satisfied moan as she shuddered at the contact.

Aubrey plunged in her tongue as deep as it could go into the redhead's cunt. Chloe let out a string of profanities.

"F-f-fuck Au-Aubrey. Pl-please… My clit…"

The blonde did as she was told and swiped a finger over the protruding nub. Chloe's moans got louder as Aubrey continued to wiggle her tongue frantically inside her redheaded girlfriend's pussy. Chloe's concentration was broken as the brunette called for her.

"Chloe, look at me." Beca demanded with a dominant tone.

Chloe lifted her head and held the brunette's gaze through the mirror in front of them as she watched the brunette strip herself off from the last piece over garment covering her. To Chloe's surprise she was not greeted the view of Beca's glorious cunt. Instead the redhead's eyes fell on the eight inch black dildo strap-on onto the brunette's hips.

Now, how the hell did she miss THAT?

She closely watched Beca as the DJ knelt behind her. The brunette grabbed onto a bottle of lube that was conveniently placed on the comforter. She then squeezed a generous amount of the slippery substance into her left hand before applying it onto the dildo. She also applied some to Chloe's hind side.

Beca's dark blue orbs locked with Chloe's lighter ones on the mirror as the brunette deliberately rocked the dildo up the redhead's ass. She saw Chloe gulped then took it as her cue to slowly enter the redhead's ass.

Chloe's eyes widened as she realized that Beca was now clearly completing one of the redhead's fantasy. Her breaths quickly become labored as the blonde was continuously tongue fucking her from below.

"B-but h-how?" Chloe stuttered in between breaths as confusion crossed her face.

She was pretty sure she had never told anyone that she liked it up the ass.

"You talk in your sleep, Chloe." Beca replied as-a-matter-of-factly as she very slowly pushed the silicon toy deeper up inside the redhead's ass. She was cautious not to go all the way in as she assumed that it might hurt. But whether it hurt or not, the redhead did not seem to complain.

"Especially when you're having wet dreams." Aubrey added as she mumbled against Chloe's cunt.

As Beca gradually pushed the dildo almost a third inside the redhead Aubrey started to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside the redhead's cunt causing the redhead to let out a throaty moan.

Aubrey knew that Chloe would not last long. She thought that the feeling of being completely filled was enough to throw her girlfriend over the edge. If the blonde could just add the right amount of pressure into the redhead's clit there would be no doubt about her coming. She smirked then did just that. The Bella's captain started to rub her fingers anxiously against Chloe's clit and that was all it took for Chloe to be forcefully dragged over the edge.

The redhead ground her hips down to the blonde's face in an attempt to increase the pressure, but she failed miserably as Beca held her ass up in place to push slightly deeper into Chloe's ass. Chloe felt her arms weaken and deliberately gave up on trying to hold her weight. Luckily, Aubrey had figured this would happen and closed her own legs tilting to the side. Chloe rested her head on the side of the blonde's thighs as she helplessly road out wave after wave of her orgasm.

Aubrey and Beca felt Chloe's body go lax and took it as a sign for them to gradually slow down their ministrations.

Beca immediately removed the harness from her hips and instantaneously sat herself beside both of her girlfriends. She then slowly pulled Chloe's powerless body from above Aubrey and adjusted Chloe's position so that the redhead can comfortably lay her head on Beca's lap. Aubrey instantly situated herself near her two girlfriends then proceeded on caressing the redhead's abdomen before breaking the silence.

"So how was that?" Aubrey inquired with so much care in her voice.

"Awesomely mind blowing." The redhead said in between pants as she tried her best to reward both of her girlfriends with the most genuine smile she could muster at the moment.

"So we expect that you'll never doubt us again, yes?" Beca asked hopeful that the redhead would nod in agreement.

It took for a while before the redhead answered.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be forever protective and possessive of the two of you if that's what it takes for the both of you to fuck me as hard core as what you just did." The redhead exclaimed teasingly to her two girlfriends.

They stayed like that for at least an hour before they finally made effort to clean up and made themselves decent again.

They exited the practice hall but were forced to a halt as Lilly's form suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing out here, Lilly?" Chloe asked the Asian with pure concern in her tone.

"I went back to get my things after I went to the bathroom…" The Asian said with innocence as she trailed off.

After a few seconds, Lilly glanced to Aubrey then to Chloe and finally to Beca before continuing.

"And… I… Saw… Everything." The girl added as her smile slowly creeps up her face before blinking rapidly twice to the women before her.

"Crap," was all Beca could say as her two girlfriends sported the most devastatingly mortified look they could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**__ From Tumblr anon prompt: Chloe and Aubrey gets tired of Jesse constantly hitting on Beca so they have sex in front of him. Extra points if both Chloe and Aubrey use a strap on on Beca at the same time._

_**Note:**__ Thank you so much dcgcharlie for everything you have done to make this fic as arousing as possible._

* * *

"Everything finally paid off! This is really happening! I finally got the girl!"

These were the words that ran through Jesse Swanson's mind as the back of his knees came in contact with the edge of his bed in a hotel somewhere in New York City. Even though the Treble Makers did not win the ICCA finals, Jesse still felt like a victor after his and Beca's grand kiss at the Lincoln Center.

The DJ crawled up to him as he backed off towards the headboard of his bed, their lips not breaking apart as they did so. She pushed his blazer down his arms and discarded it on the floor. When they finally reached their desired position, Beca straddled his hips while continuing on trailing down kisses from his jaw to his neck. The DJ tugged slightly on his red neck tie just enough so that it could be easily removed. She pulled out from their heavy make out session as she reached for his right hand. She then proceeded on tying his right wrist on the head board with the Treble Maker's red tie. When the task was done, the DJ then unknotted her Bella's scarf on her right hand and used it to tie the Treble Maker's left hand to the same headboard.

She proceeded to unbutton his red polo shirt placing soft kisses on the exposed skin one popped button at a time. When it was all unbuttoned, she pushed open his polo shirt until it hung on either side of his shoulders revealing Jesse's chest and torso. The younger woman started to travel south only stopping to unbutton his jeans then pulled it down together with his briefs only halting when she reached his ankles only to tug harder so she can pull off his sneakers as well.

When all of the Treble Maker's clothes were discarded on the floor, Beca pulled two extra Bella's scarf from her back pocket then tied each of Jesse's ankles to the bed posts on the foot of the bed. The Bella now stood at her knees on the couch that was somehow connected next to the foot of the bed while she took in all of her handiwork.

Jesse was not completely naked from the waist down.

Just as Jesse thought that the DJ will now strip for him, the doors opened as two additional Bellas came through locking the said doors behind them. Chloe and Aubrey walked in then stopped as they situated themselves on either side of the brunette; Aubrey standing on Beca's right side while Chloe was on the brunette's left. Confusion was starting to take over the Treble Maker's features as he took note that the two new comers wore green and blue trench coats that matched their eye color.

"Came to join the party ladies?" Jesse said as his eyes brightened assuming that this was some treat Beca prepared for him.

"Yes… Well at least for us." Chloe replied while gesturing to the three of them then added with a raised eyebrow,

"But more of a wakeup call for you."

Bitterness in her voice was sharp and clear. The normally bubbly red head was starting to give the man some freaky vibes. There was a possessive fire burning in those bright blue eyes.

"Wha… What? What did I do?" Jesse said innocently having completely no idea what has been happening.

"You see Jesse, Beca is…" Aubrey trailed off hesitating a moment before continuing, "Ours." She informed the guy who was tied up in the four corners of the hotel bed.

"What? Is this has something to do with that Bella oath thing, because I haven't "penetrated" Beca yet if that's what you guys are worried about." The guy retorted emphasizing on the word "penetrate."

"Jesse… I'm their girlfriend." Beca finally spoke with a sigh. "And they're getting sick and tired of you constantly hitting on me." She added getting impatient of the boy's stupidity.

"Oh, but you sang 'Don't You Forget about Me' for… me, right?" Jesse asked as he tried to justify the past events.

"Then you kissed me."

"Yes and yes, but it was all part of the plan." Beca informed Jesse as she lifted her hands to her hips.

"Oh," was all the Treble Maker said as he tried his best to process these facts that was thrown at him like a bomb.

"Okay then, just untie me and let me leave. I promise I'll back off," the Treble Maker humbly offered.

"No Jesse. We've given you all the chances in the world to understand. You need to learn your lesson." Aubrey imposed pointing a finger at the male freshman.

"What do you me- OH SHIT!" Jesse was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

He watched Aubrey and Chloe quickly opened their trench coat at the same time only to reveal that they were both wearing nothing underneath it but a red lace bra with matching red laced thong. He felt himself slowly hardened as his eyes were graced by this erotic view.

"Come on Jesse, you can't pretend that you weren't at least happy to see us." Chloe teased mockingly with a grin.

"Come on guys, let me leave! Jesus this is so embarrassing." Jesse replied as he did his best to tug on his restraints.

"No, Jesse." Beca calmly started. "I want you to watch them fuck me as best as they could. I want you to remember the look on my face when I come. I want that look to remind you that I am very much taken by two of the hottest girls in Barden and you should probably back off." Beca shot back at Jesse followed by a sharp and stinging, "Now shut up!"

Jesse could do nothing but to watch as the two women fucked the love of his life. It's just that he did not really know if he should be extremely turned on or tremendously culture shocked right now.

Chloe stepped around and positioned herself behind Beca her hands moving from the bottom of the DJ's ribs down to the waist band of her pants teasing slightly. She carefully untucked the younger Bella's blue blouse and proceeded to pull the garment off of the brunette's shoulders and arms before throwing it somewhere on the floor. She started to trail wet kisses on the left side of Beca's neck until the redhead reached the shorter woman's left ear. Chloe looked directly into Jesse's eyes and smirked as she started to lick and nip at the brunette's ear piercings one by one as she tugged up the DJ's black tank top. She pulled away from the brunette's left ear for a second to completely remove the garment.

Jesse felt his mouth go dry as he realized that Beca was not wearing a bra this whole time and felt his member hardened even more.

Aubrey, on the other hand, sat on the couch watching the other two women intensely. Chloe slowly pulled away from the younger Bella and brought a round of giggles to the red head as Beca tried to follow her. Beca looked over her shoulder at the red head with a scowl before catching a glimpse of her other girlfriend. Chloe smiled seeing the lust and love flair up in the younger woman's eyes and grabbed her hand. Pulling her over to the blonde she pressed a hand to Beca's shoulder and pushed her down onto Aubrey's lap forcing the DJ to straddle the blonde.

Aubrey caught Beca's lips in a fiery kiss as her hand moved down to unbutton the DJ's black pants then forcefully jerked it together with the brunette's panties downward to the smaller woman's knees exposing the DJ's center.

Beca was now completely naked from her knees up with just her bracelets and rings still in place. She was also fiercely locking gaze with the Treble Maker as a mocking smirk cross through her face.

Chloe started to place kisses across the DJ's upper back until she reached the brunette's right shoulder. She reached for Beca's face and tilted the brunette's head slightly to the right before she captured the DJ's lips in a passionate kiss of lips, teeth and dueling tongues.

Simultaneously with Chloe's actions, Aubrey lowered her head as she let her mouth consume Beca's right breast while kneading the other with her able hands. After some time, she paid attention to the DJ's right breast by doing the same actions she did to the DJ's left boob; always sucking before pulling slightly at the pink hardened nub between her teeth. The blonde finished her ministrations towards the brunette's breasts only to make a path of hot wet kissed down the brunette's torso.

Beca, in contrast, enjoyed the feeling that her two girlfriends were giving her. She let her right hand lovingly caress Chloe's cheeks as they make out heavily and her left hand to motivate Aubrey's head further south.

Jesse now found the older Bellas in contrary to their initial positions; Chloe was now on Beca's right side while Aubrey was moving quite near to Beca's left. He can feel that his appendage was now aching to be touched.

Aubrey stopped just at the lower part of Beca's ribs keeping her mouth from traveling successfully down the brunette's center. Instead, she shifted the DJ off of her lap and completely situated herself on Beca's left side. She reached for the pocket of her trench coat only to pull out an eight inch purple dildo from it.

Jessie noticed that Aubrey was not wearing a thong. Instead, the blonde was really wearing a red laced harness that kind of looked like a thong from a far.

The blonde then continued to put the dildo in place towards the unnoticed red harness. When the purple dildo was securely intact, she reached for her own center, to adjust the six inch shaft shoved inside her pussy and the small nub that was pressed against her clit. She slowly urged the young DJ to face the red head whom the younger Bella was currently making out with. The blonde now proceeded on kissing the back of the brunette's neck as she carefully pushed Beca down so the brunette can support her weight with her hands but slowly enough to still allow the brunette to continue her ministrations to the redhead.

Beca took Aubrey's actions as a cue as she slowly pulled out from Chloe's lips and started to trail kisses down to the redhead's chest. When she reached Chloe's breasts, she stuck out her tongue so she can lick and swirl its tip on the redhead's erect nipples through the lacy bra. After a while, she did the same thing to the redhead's other hardened nub.

Aubrey gave a low feral snarl as her impatience got the best of her. She started to rock the dildo against the brunette's ass almost as a reminder of what they were doing. The DJ whimpered at the contact as goose bumps broke out over her arms. It caused her to retreat her ministrations on her redheaded girlfriend's breasts and continue her journey south.

Aubrey slowly entered Beca groaning as the nub pressed against her clit and let the brunette adjust to the few feeling for a few seconds before slowly starting to pump in and out of her freshman girlfriend. The DJ, in response, settled her weight into her hands. Her face was now directly in front of Chloe's pussy. Chloe took the initiative and lowered her red laced thong to expose her cunt to the brunette.

"May I?" Beca looked up to Chloe's bright blue orbs, which are now almost black with lust, asking for permission.

Chloe inhaled deeply then nodded as she placed her hands on top of Beca's head. She felt Beca's tongue made contract with her clit as the brunette started to lap her tongue through the red head's slick folds. She leaned her back slightly to add more pressure between her dripping center and Beca's eager mouth.

Jesse laid there in shocked silence his body straining against the ties. His member was rock hard from watching the three women. He bit his lips and tried to think of something else but his body just wouldn't let him turn away from this sight in front of him.

While Jesse was internally struggling, Aubrey had decided to take things to the next level. She dragged the dildo all the way out of the brunette's pussy before forcefully thrusting it back in her hips making contact with Beca's ass causing the blonde to moan loudly at the pressure against her sensitive clit. The low pitched moan from the brunette caused Chloe to let out her own sound of pleasure. She continued this action as she knew how Beca always wanted it harder and rougher while Chloe wouldn't mind the added vibrations to her clit.

The three ladies easily found the rhythm that was well suited for their respective positions.

Aubrey can now feel the pleasure building inside her as her walls started to clench the generous length of shaft inside her cunt. She leaned forward slightly pressing against her younger girlfriend's lower back as one of her hands started to stoke the brunette's throbbing clit. She noticed that this action might have urged the brunette to increase her tongue fucking performance as she noticed that Chloe was now starting to get loud while she moaned variations of "Fucks" mixed with Beca's name. Chloe was now leaning further backwards as much as she can balance.

"Aubrey… Aubrey!" The redhead called for her blonde girlfriend in between pants.

Aubrey just locked eyes with her as the blonde continued her ministrations on the brunette.

"God! You're both so fucking hot!" Chloe said as she noticed the sweat evident on both of her girlfriends' naked bodies turning her on even more than she could handle.

Aubrey knew that both of her girlfriends were just as close to losing it as she was so she thrust the sex toy faster inside Beca's dripping center. Beca was the one who came first as Aubrey begin to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her pussy over and over again. Her fists closed into tight knuckles as she tried not to stop flicking her tongue over Chloe's clit.

"Oh… Urgh… F-fuck!" Aubrey was the one who came next when she felt Beca's walls held the dildo in place. The thought that Beca was coming so hard that the brunette's walls made it impossible for Aubrey to thrust further made the blonde's own walls clench into the six inch sex toy inside her.

Chloe's orgasm ripped through her body the moment Beca finally had the sense to shove two fingers inside the redhead curling it frantically inside the redhead's aching center. She fell from her stance as she was hit by orgasm after orgasm the moment she felt Beca's tongue joined the brunette's own fingers inside the redhead's cunt.

Aubrey started to slow down her thrusts the moment she saw the brunette loosen her fists to grip Chloe's hips. The brunette stood up and locked her lips with the redhead's letting the older woman to taste herself in her lover's mouth. After their kiss, Beca faced Aubrey as the brunette reached for the back of the blonde's neck and pulled the Bella captain into a loving kiss.

When they're all done with their post sex kinks, Beca pulled her pants up, and put on her tank top and blue polo blouse back on. The two senior Bella put their trench coats back on to their bodies as well.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Beca said as she went around the bed to untied Jesse's hand that was bound to the bed head board by his red necktie.

"This is mine now." The brunette stated imposingly as she settled the red necktie around her neck freeing the boy's right hand. She went back to her girlfriends and looped both her arms on both of her girlfriends' as she kissed them both on the lips, Aubrey first then Chloe, then proceeded on taking their leave.

Jesse was beyond rock hard now. He needed release pronto dente. As soon as Beca freed his right hand, he reached for this aching cock and proceeded on stroking it up and down as rapidly as he could.

Before the three girls could even leave the hotel room, they heard Jesse's grunt of release. And with that, Chloe and Aubrey knew that the freshman Treble Maker will never bother their precious brown headed girlfriend again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary:** Beca gets her birthday sex._

_**A/N:** Somehow connected to Chapter 2 with a little alteration.** Centon4Eva's** Chloe g!p prompt & **cxcxcx386's** "something about Beca being tied up and fucked by her girlfriends." Also, thank you charlie for you amazeballs beta reading skills and for writing the ending._

* * *

Beca never put so much importance on her birthday. She was never used to being treated like someone special during a certain day of a year. In fact, she never has told anyone about the exact date of her birthday. That's why she was surprised when she got a text message from a certain redheaded friend on the day that marked the beginning of her existence.

"Happy bday B! Come to our dorm room later 9pm." The text read.

Beca shook her head and typed back her one word response. "No."

The DJ scowled thinking of the last time that she had been invited into Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She ended up being fucked, quite literally, just so she would take the solo for their ICCA performance. The beeping of Beca's phone sounded too loud in the room.

Muttering a few dark words the brunette opened the text.

_Chloe: Oh come on, Beca! It would be fun! It's your first birthday in Barden. Live a little ~ besides Aubrey said so._

Chloe grinned as she hit the send button because she knew that the brunette could never resist her especially now that Beca knew that Aubrey wants the young Bella over. Despite the fact the Beca and Aubrey always butted heads during Bella rehearsals, both Bella senior knew that Beca was so whipped by both of them.

_Beca: Fine. Just promise me no movie marathons or torture._

Beca rolled her eyes as she knew that both of her crazy ass girlfriends were probably planning something sexually epic again.

_Chloe: But aren't they the same thing for you? Anyways, great! See you in a bit. We love you._

As soon as Beca has confirmed, Chloe bounced over to where the blonde was laying on the couch reading a book. Chloe pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before sitting next to her cuddling up to her side.

"Beca said she would come over for her birthday Bree."

Aubrey shook her head smiling. "Did you charm her or just use your ginger powers of persuasion?"

Chloe pressed a finger to her chin humming quietly before smiling. "Both."

Aubrey laughed and grabbed her cell calling the Italian restaurant near their apartment and ordered in something they can eat as they celebrate their girlfriend's birthday. Chloe felt her phone vibrate against her leg. Grabbing it she opened the text.

_Beca: Yes. I love both of you too._

The DJ smirked after sending the text. She proceeded to the showers in an attempt to make herself decent for the two lovely ladies that were waiting for her.

An hour and a half later, Beca found herself opening the door to both of her girlfriends' apartment with the spare key that they have given her a few weeks ago. She opened the doors and was surprised by how the apartment had their full lighting on. To be honest, she really did not know why she got surprised by the lack of sexiness inside the two senior Bellas' apartment, but she forgot all her concerns the moment her nose was greeted by the aroma of pepperoni pizza, pasta, and friend chicken.

Aubrey was the first one who ran to her side and kissed her gently on the lips. The blonde then ushered the birthday girl to their dining table so they can now start their platonic feast. After they have eaten, Chloe was the one to change the topic from how awesome Iron Man 3 was to a completely different genre of conversation.

"So, are you ready?" Chloe asked Beca with a tone of persuasion.

"For what?" Beca asked back innocently.

Her gaze flickered back and forth from the redhead to the blonde. Chloe had a sly grin on her lips while Aubrey had a slightly fierce smirk.

"For your birthday sex, silly." Chloe stated as if it was the most casual thing to say in the whole world.

"Oh… Okay… Sure." Beca replied with hesitation before she added, "Just please no torturing me by just letting me watch as you two fuck each other."

"We promise." Aubrey was the one to continue with the conversation this time as she pulled the younger woman by the wrist and practically dragged her to their bed room.

As soon as they've reached the bed room, Aubrey ripped Beca's shirt open and unclasped the brunette's bra while Chloe unceremoniously pulled Beca's shorts together with the younger woman's underwear leaving Beca in a very naked state. The DJ's head spun slightly at the quick and effectiveness of the two women before she was urged to sit on the edge of the bed for a few moments while they both quickly removed all of their garments.

Aubrey and Chloe both grabbed each of Beca's breasts; Aubrey's on the right and Chloe's on the left, as they urge the birthday girl to lie on her back. The senior Bellas nipped and sucked at the younger woman's breasts with different frequency and intensity which turned on Beca even more as she allowed her hands to settle on each of her girlfriends' heads so she can pull them closer to her body her short blunt nails digging slightly into their scalp.

"Mmmm. That feels really great." Beca moaned at her girlfriends' ministrations.

As if taking Beca's moan as a cue, the blonde and the redhead begun to trail their hands down to the DJ's abdomen until they reached the area where Beca needed their hands most while never stopping their work on the birthday girl's hardened nipples.

Chloe started to rub Beca's clit slowly her nail scraping across the sensitive skin. Her actions were immediately complimented by Aubrey's two fingers slipping inside the brunette. Beca let out a throaty moan as she tossed her head back against the bed.

"Oh my god. YES!"

Beca exclaimed as she felt pleasure slowly starting to build inside her. She then let her hands travel down her girlfriends' bodies until her right hand reached Aubrey's clit and her left hand reached Chloe's hardened dick.

As soon as Beca's hands came in contact with both of her girlfriends' privates, she started on flicking Aubrey's clit slowly then proceeded on entering the blonde with two fingers as she let her palm rub on the Bella captain's clit. Simultaneously, she wrapped her left hand into Chloe's cock and started to pump up and down on the redhead's extra appendage.

The DJ's actions motivated her girlfriends to work harder. She then felt Chloe started to anxiously flick on her clit as Aubrey inserted a third finger into her and begun to curl them deliciously inside her cunt.

"Chloe… Aubrey… Urgh… God, don't stop." Beca pleaded as she felt herself nearing the edge.

She knew that her girlfriends were close too by the way Aubrey's walls clench around her fingers and the moment Chloe started on thrusting on the brunette's hands. The blonde moaned against Beca's nipple her body shaking as she got closer to her climax. The red head on the other hand moved up to bite Beca's neck as a low groan sounded in the back of her throat.

"Babies, come for me." Beca demanded to her girlfriends.

A few flicks, thrusts and finger curls later, they were all thrown over the edge almost at the same time. When Beca felt that Aubrey and Chloe's bodies relaxed, she pulled her hand back up to her mouth as she licked her left palm clean of Chloe's cum then sucked on her right hand's fingers clean of Aubrey's essence. The blonde senior Bella finally let go of her breast as the red head senior Bella slowly removed her teeth from the tender flesh.

The DJ saw Aubrey shove her ringer finger, which was used on the brunette, inside the blonde's mouth. When the blonde's ring finger was sucked clean, the Bella captain extended her arm to let Chloe suck the blonde's pointer finger clean of the brunette's essence. Beca can feel herself getting turned on again as Chloe locked gaze with her as the redhead nipped on the blonde's finger.

After Chloe, Aubrey then let her middle finger fall into Beca's lips. The DJ opened her mouth slightly so let the blonde middle finger in so she can suck her own essence off of the blonde's finger. Beca became so invested on tasting herself on the blonde's finger that she never noticed Chloe leave her side then returned with two Barden Bella scarf on her hands.

Aubrey urged Beca to turn over and lay on her belly by pulling the brunette lightly on the shoulders. Beca just looked back and forth from Aubrey to Chloe with a look of confusion in her face but nonetheless followed the unspoken instruction.

The DJ then felt Aubrey bound her wrists together with a material that felt very much like the Bella's scarf. When Aubrey has successfully bounded the brunette's hands together, she neared her face towards the younger woman's ear.

"Round two." Aubrey whispered to Beca's ear seductively before nibbling lightly on the lobe.

These two words sent shivers down the DJ's spine which eventually settled as hot pools of heat in between her legs. Beca then felt herself being pulled up by Aubrey. She was eventually positioned backwards in front of Chloe who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Spread your legs." Aubrey commanded to the brunette.

Beca gave the blonde a questioning smirk but nevertheless complied. She felt herself being slowly lowered down to Chloe's throbbing member. Chloe moaned in satisfaction as Beca's heat enveloped her rock hard cock. Beca also let out a breath that she did not even know that she was holding back.

Chloe's hands fell into Beca's hips allowing the younger Bella to adjust to the new feeling of being completely filled by the redhead. Just when Chloe was about to thrust inside Beca, Aubrey's voice made the redhead stop everything that she was about to do.

"Stop!" Aubrey exclaimed. "One more detail."

Aubrey added as she tied the other Bella's scarf on Beca's neck. When the scarf was successfully knotted into place, Chloe started to thrust inside Beca. The DJ's eyes widened as she saw that Aubrey was starting to go down on her. She let out a grunt of satisfaction as she felt Aubrey's tongue made contact of her clit.

"Oh s-shit!" Beca exclaimed as she felt pleasure built inside her again for the second time that night.

Beca's reaction only made Chloe wrap her one arm around Beca's waist to add more thrusting leverage while the redhead snaked her fingers to the brunette's nipples and started to pull on the brunette's nipples slightly. Aubrey, on the other hand, just sucked and licked harder on Beca's clit as the blonde felt both of the brunette's hands fell into her head pulling the blonde closer to the younger woman's cunt.

"Oh shit shit shit shit." Beca panted as orgasm ripped through her body once again. But instead of coming down from her high a few seconds after, she just felt wave of wave of orgasm hit her as her girlfriends never ceased their ministrations.

"HOLY FUCK!" Beca shouted as her body shook as pleasure took her.

"Ladies… Ladies… STOP!"

It was just when Beca let out these pleas that her girlfriends' stopped their movements; well, at least voluntary just for Aubrey. Beca felt Chloe let out a strangled moan against her shoulder as hot cum shot inside her cunt and the brunette was sure as hell that it was the only reason that the redhead stopped her merciless thrusting. Aubrey took one last lick on Beca's clit before completely pulling back then proceeded on kissing Beca passionately on the lips allowing the brunette to taste herself in the blonde's mouth.

As the redhead came down from her high, she carefully unknotted the Bella's scarf that was binding Beca's hands then proceeded on placing soft kisses Beca's neck. When the brunette and the blonde pulled out of their kiss, Beca leaned back to capture the redhead's lips in a needy kiss that was all tongue, teeth and lips. The two were quickly pulled into reality as Chloe felt herself slowly hardened again inside Beca's cunt but before the redhead could start her thrust Beca got up and removed herself form the hardening rod.

"Oh no. I can take no more, Chloe. I mean what we just did was amazing but don't expect me to show up on rehearsals tomorrow." The brunette stated sarcastically with a mocking smirk on her face as she let her back fall on the bed.

"But – " Chloe got cut off by Aubrey's warm mouth engulfing her hardened dick before the redhead could even finish her protest.

A choked gasp came from the red head at the pleasurable feeling. Aubrey looked up at the red head as she sucked on the tip of the member her tongue sliding against the small slit. Chloe's hands found purchase in blonde hair as she rocked her hips forward. Aubrey had known this would happen and pulled back keeping her lips locked around just the tip.

Chloe let out a frustrated whine shuddering against the pleasure racing up and down her spine. Beca crawled over to her girlfriends and pressed against the red head's back keeping her stable. The brunette nipped from Chloe's shoulder up to her ear and nipped at the small dip behind her jaw.

"Look at Aubrey Chlo. She's doing what you normally do best. Tease."

The husky whisper in her ear nearly sent Chloe over the edge. Nearly.

"B-Bree… Don't… Oh fuck don't stop."

Aubrey scrapped her teeth against the dick as she slid more of the red head into her mouth. Beca watched over Chloe's shoulder and was struck with a brilliant idea. Sliding her hands over Chloe's sides she slowly started to move back. Chloe followed the action trying to keep her back pressed against the DJ's front.

As Beca moved farther back she shot Aubrey a wink the blonde now having enough room to kneel on the bed instead of the floor. Beca nipped and sucked on Chloe's neck for a moment before pulling back checking the hickie.

"Stay put Chloe." Beca commanded as she moved away from the red head.

Chloe responded to the command by gripping the bed sheets tightly her eyes locked with the tiny brunette's form. Beca moved around to where Aubrey was kneeling still sucking Chloe off. Beca scrapped her nails over the blonde's hips before sliding a hand around the front of her body and rubbed Aubrey's sensitive clit.

Aubrey moaned sending vibrations down Chloe's dick causing the red head to clutch harder at the bed sheets. Beca smirked and slid her fingers down and pushed two into the blonde's drenched cunt. The brunette watched as Chloe tossed her head back and thrusted her hips up making Aubrey almost deep throat her. The blonde returned the favor and bobbed her head up and down faster her essence covering Beca's hand.

"Come on Chloe. Bree's just dying for your cum."

That was all Chloe needed to be thrown over the edge. She moaned and shot her cum down Aubrey's throat her body tensing then relaxing before tensing again. Beca thrusted her fingers into Aubrey's cunt hard and rubbed her thumb against the blonde's clit pushing her into her climax. Aubrey pulled back from Chloe's dick and fell into the red head's stomach shaking. Beca smiled and slowly removed her fingers before wiping them on the bed.

Beca moved up and laid down next to Chloe and Aubrey. The two older Bellas gave the brunette a lazy smile as the three settled in the bed. Aubrey moved over to cuddle against Beca's left as Chloe pressed against her right. Beca smiled to herself.

"Happy birthday to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was awoken when Beca walked out of their room in the middle of the night. The redhead was about to get up from the bed when Aubrey's hand pulled her gently back.

"Where's Beca going?" Concern was evident in the redhead's voice when she asked her blonde girlfriend.

"She's just going to get something." Aubrey said as she leaned on her side with her hand supporting her head's weight.

"In the middle of the ni – okay, Aubrey what are you doing?" The redhead exclaimed as she felt the Aubrey started to caress the insides of her thigh.

The blonde just let her hand continue to touch the redhead's inner thigh higher and higher until she reached her girlfriend's crotch. "Shhh. Happy Birthday, Chlo." Aubrey suggested as she started to nip at Chloe's neck.

Excitement flooded the redhead's features as she came to realize that she was about to get her birthday sex. Chloe quickly stripped off her clothes as she watched Aubrey do the same. Her eyes widened when she saw the eight inch pink dildo that was strapped on the blonde's waist.

"Oh my god, Bree! You even had it in my favorite color!" The redhead exclaimed as she crawled up to the blonde who was now lying naked on their bed.

"Of course, babe. It's part of your surpri – oh!" The blonde's words were cut off when a moan escaped her throat as Chloe grabbed the dildo and let her mouth wrap around the sex toy while she bob her head up and down causing the clit insert of the dildo to rub down to Aubrey's clit.

"No, Chloe. This night is for you." The blonde said as she reached for the redhead's head and lifted it up from the sex toy.

Aubrey then proceeded to pull Chloe in for a passionate kiss as the redhead settled on straddling the blonde's waist her pussy resting just above the strap on. Chloe started to grind on the dildo as she leaned down towards Aubrey to deepen their kiss. Aubrey let her hand slip between their bodies as she reached for the redhead's clit and began to rub it at once.

"Shit, Aubrey. A-Are we going to start without Beca?" Chloe asked in between breaths as she felt pleasure slowly building up inside her.

Aubrey responded by pulling Chloe up by the redhead's waist so the hand the was previously rubbing on the birthday girl's clit can reach and grab the base of the dildo and positioned the tip of the sex toy directly aligned to Chloe's entrance. Aubrey slowly lowered Chloe as she let the dildo fill her girlfriend's cunt.

"Yes."

"Oh fuck baby!" Chloe exclaimed in satisfaction.

When she finally adjusted to the new feeling, she sat up and began to grind down on Aubrey. The redhead let her hands fall on either side of Aubrey's head to support her actions. Aubrey then moved her hands up to pinch and tug Chloe's erect nipples. Aubrey began to buck her hips up to her girlfriend's pussy causing the redhead to fall against Aubrey's body a strangled moan falling from her lips.

"Yes, Aubrey, harder please baby." Chloe pleaded as she settled her head on the blonde's shoulder and she let her arm clamp around the blonde's neck as if her life depended on it.

Aubrey just nodded but the blonde did not increase her pace. Chloe was about to get on her hands to give the blonde a questioning look when she left a hand gently push her down.

"No Chloe, stay down." Beca requested. The brunette was now behind Chloe.

"Beca? Why, What?" Chloe protested but before she could completely look at the brunette, Aubrey grabbed her shoulders and pulled the redhead down closer to the blonde's body.

"Just stay down baby." The blonde soothed the redhead's back causing the redhead to relax her body on top of the blonde's.

"Okay." The redhead mumbled but confusion was still evident on her face.

The next thing Chloe felt was Beca applying something slippery on her behind. The action caused the redhead's body to jump as Aubrey held her tight.

"Happy Birthday, Baby. I love you." This was all brunette said before she slowly entered Chloe from behind with another eight inch dildo she bought with Aubrey for Chloe's birthday sex surprise.

The long throaty groan that the redhead let out was so lost between the possible sounds of pleasure and pain that her two girlfriends started to doubt their idea of double penetrating their redheaded girlfriend. Aubrey was the first one to alert the brunette.

"B-Beca! Pull back! Pull back! It's hurting her! Pull back baby!" Aubrey exclaimed in fear.

"Oh god sorry, Chlo."

Beca was about to pull out when Chloe spoke.

"No! God, no! I can already tell that this is the best birthday sex you two have ever given me and I will not have this one cancelled!"

"A-Are you sure, dear?" Aubrey inquired.

"Yes. Now, Bree, I would really appreciate it if you're going to move your hips up so you can fuck me now." The redhead said before she pecked the blonde's lips.

"And oh Beca?" Chloe turned to the brunette that was still shocked by the increase in Chloe's libido.

"Y-Yeah?" The brunette replied as she gulped to somehow suppress her arousal because of Chloe's change in attitude.

"I swear I'll never have a quickie with you before philosophy if you pull that out." Chloe said as she dropped her gaze to the pink dildo half way out of her bum hole.

"Now I need my two girlfriends to fuck me now, please." Chloe said. She braced herself as she situated her hands back on either side of Aubrey's face.

Aubrey and Beca locked their hands on Chloe's hips as Aubrey started to pound in and out of the redhead. Beca slowly followed suit but at a slower build up. If there was one thing either woman didn't want, it was for Chloe to get hurt. Their ministrations went on for several moments before Chloe voiced a request.

"Harder, babies. Please." Chloe pleaded to her girlfriends.

Beca and Aubrey released their grip on each other's fingers. Aubrey then proceeded to rub frantically on Chloe's clit with her right hand and tug and pull and massage the redhead's nipples with her left hand.

Beca, on the other hand, hugged Chloe from behind. She let her hands go under the redhead's arms then settled her hands to hook on the birthday girl's shoulders for leverage as the brunette pounded harder and faster into Chloe's ass.

"Oh shit." The redhead exclaimed as she let her body fall down to Aubrey's.

The blonde immediately licked and suck Chloe's neck as the redhead approached her climax. Chloe felt so full that it only took a few more thrusts from her girlfriends for the redhead to come hard; her body stiffens as she pushed her down on Aubrey while her legs rubbed on the bed sheets to help her ride her orgasm.

When the redhead came down from her high, Beca pulled out of her girlfriend and lean down to her girlfriends as her arms supported her weight. She kissed Aubrey passionately while the redhead rested while being sandwiched by her two girlfriends.

The girls jumped as they heard the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here." Beca jumped out of their bed and wrapped herself with a black silk robe.

"That's why you walk out of bed in the middle of the night?" The redhead asked.

"Yup! Because if there's one thing better that birthday sex it would be double penetration birthday sex AND pizza. I'll be back." And with that, the brunette exited their bedroom once again.

Chloe leaned up to the blonde to capture Aubrey's lips into a kiss.

"Thank you. That was the best birthday sex ever!" Chloe said as she lazily laid on top of the blonde unable to move her body.

"You're welcome baby." Aubrey returned as she lovingly stroked the redhead's locks while they waited for the brunette to return.

Beca returned with two large pizza boxes on one hand and soft drinks on the other. Chloe grinned at the shorter woman and scooted closer to her blonde lover to make room. Beca settled down next to her and pressed a quick kiss to the red head's temple. Aubrey rolled her eyes good naturedly and snatched a Sprite from the young DJ.

"You're so mushy Beca."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at her. "Says the woman who can't go a day without at least one hug and kiss from either of us."

Chloe grinned and opened on of the boxes digging into the cheesy goodness with a moan. The brunette and blonde shot each other amused grins before taking a slice of their own.

Few minutes after they had eaten, Chloe grabbed both of the strap-ons that were currently sitting on top of the dresser. She dismounted the dildo from the straps then gave one dildo to each of her girlfriends.

"Use that on each other. I'll go down on the first one who makes the other cum." Chloe explained with a wicked grin.

"But are we supposed to wait for like 30 minutes after we eat before we have sex again?" Beca asked in confusion.

"Oh, honey, that's swimming not sex." Aubrey informed her young girlfriend as she over to spread the brunette's legs apart.

"Oh no babe, I'm the one Chloe's going to eat up." Beca shot back as she spread the blonde's legs and aligned the dildo to Aubrey's entrance while Aubrey did the same to Beca.

"Okay. Let the games begin!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly as she settled her hands between her slit so she can rub on her clit as she watched her two girlfriends fuck each other.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you Charlie baby for the beta! You're the best! Sorry it took me a while to update, horny dudes. Also, I think this is from a prompt. But I forgot from who. Anyway, reviews! Gogogo!**_


End file.
